Accidents Happen
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: I just made things more awkward, didn’t I? Well... yeah. I’ll still stick by what I said. I promise, I won’t kiss you again... unless it’s by accident. MxO


Okay, I've wanted to see some Miley/Oliver awkward blushiness for over a year now on the show, and what do the writers do about it? Nothing. They don't even do a Miley/Oliver friendship plot. They don't even put _Oliver_ in some of the episodes. Well, those writers just earned a 'grrrrr' from me. Grrrr.

So, here's a one-shot, inspired by my desire for an awkward, blushy, Moliver moment. It's a little rushed, so, please excuse its… rushedness.

By the way, can anyone explain the deluge of jiley and loliver fics, please? Where are my fellow Moliver writers?

Okay, here's the story now…

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Accidents Happen**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

They'd been avoiding the mishap for almost week now.

Neither had shared a normal conversation since the "accident", and had been exchanging mere monosyllable words.

Lilly found the whole situation rather laughable, and had become the only talking human whenever the three attempted to hang out. Then someone would find an excuse to escape and be far away from the other, while the poor blonde was stuck choosing who she'd rather hang out with – Miley, or Oliver.

And today had been one of those days – those awkward conversationless, mute days, where Lilly's voice was the only voice that could be heard out of the three.

So, as usual, Miley found a reason to go home and avoid Oliver.

Lilly stayed out of everything, raised her hands in surrender, and turned for home, alone, to do something else other than find sufficient conversation starters and begin small talk.

This is how the day had gone:

"_That was some good ice cream," Lilly nodded, balling up the napkin in her hand. _

"_Hmm," Miley and Oliver let out in unison. _

_Then, silence. _

"…"

_An uncomfortable cough from the blonde shattered the silence eventually. _

"…_. Yeah. So, we should totally go watch a movie –" _

"_Uh, I think I'm just gonna go home and do… girl things," Miley's voice cut through, her eyes darting at Oliver for a moment. He caught her glance, and looked away quickly, an unwanted blush crossing his face. "So, Lilly, do you wanna come over, and do girl things with me -?" _

"_Ohhh, no, no, no. You go and do your girl things alone," Lilly's eyebrows rose suddenly, as well as the tone of her voice.  
__  
Miley looked a little hurt, as Oliver turned to look at Lilly. He opened his mouth to ask a question, when he was cut off. _

"_And, no, definitely no. I'm not hanging at the skate park with you either," Lilly said sharply, as she crossed her arms. "You people fix your own problems. I'm going home, and enjoying life!"_

_With that, she bolted off, the chair she'd stood from tipping backwards, and landing on the ground with a thud. _

_Another short, uncomfortable silence followed. _

"…_Well, I'm going," Miley murmured. _

"_Okay," Oliver replied. _

"_Bye." _

"_Hmm." _

And, here Miley was, standing on the patio, leaning against the railing, sighing. She stared out at the beach, few people left. She saw a couple walking down the shoreline, hand in hand. To the far right, there was another couple making out under an umbrella that was no longer needed – the sun had already begun to set.

She looked down at the water, watching the sun seem to drop into the sea. As much as the beauty of this particular evening would've taken her mind off of anything bothering her, she couldn't help but think of what had made her so quiet towards her two best friends this past week.

It had been all Oliver's fault.

"_Miley! You were being brainless again and forgot your books on your desk," his sing-songy voice came closer and closer at quite a fast rate. _

"_Yeah Miley. Stop being brainless," Lilly nudged her rather hard, and Miley stumbled backwards, farther than she should have. She nearly regained her balance, and was about to make a snipe at both of her best friends, until she heard Oliver let out a high yelp.  
__  
She turned around on reflex. And it was at that moment she wished she hadn't had any reflexes.  
__  
It had happened in what seemed like a split second. _

_Books had gone flying, some falling on her feet, and his body weight crashed against hers, his big hands grabbing her waist for balance, as she'd grasped his arms for her own balance. And then it happened. Almost like it was slow motion, his lips crashed down on hers, forming a forced, uncomfortable, yet soft and quick, kiss. In another second, they pulled away so quick it was like nothing had happened in that moment, yet they were still clutching onto each other. _

_The hallway had gone silent, the healthy buzz of students gone, as all eyes had turned to them. _

_Lilly withheld her laughter, and clamped a hand over her mouth, while Miley and Oliver stared confusedly at each other, wide eyed, not moving an inch. _

_And it was Miley who was the first to awaken, pulling back sharply, collecting her books from the ground at Oliver's feet, her face hot, and her ears turning red. He seemed to be frozen, still, as he stared down at her, touching his lips – a motion gone unnoticed by her. _

Just thinking about what had happened made Miley cover her face in humiliation, even though nobody had been there with her. A good portion of the sophomore class had seen them accidentally kiss. And it was high school… a very bad place to be, even if you had just accidentally fallen on your best friend's lips for a split second. Rumors would probably eventually circulate about she and Oliver making out in the janitor's closet… or her being pregnant, or something outrageous like that.

Miley covered her face with her hands again, fighting the urge to scream.

She almost did, until she heard heavy footsteps sound on the patio floor.

She covered her mouth, and took in a deep breath, as the person behind her cleared their throat. She almost instantly knew who it was… even though she wished she hadn't.

"Um… hi."

She looked over her shoulder, confirming her suspicions. She then looked back at the setting sun.

"Hey."

She heard him walk up next to her, keeping a large distance between them, as he leant against the patio railing like she had.

"I… just wanted to… talk about…" Oliver's voice came out so gently it made her want to cringe for some reason.

She opened her mouth to speak, until he cut her off, turning around, his back now against the railing. He looked up at the house, and the volume of his voice increased.

"I mean – I just… I know it was awkward. And, it's even worse that a lot of our classmates got to see it. But – I just – it was nothing, right?" he asked her, quieting a little.

"Yeah. Nothing," she said lazily.

"Right."

Silence followed.

"So, we should let this get in the way of our friendship, or anything," he said.

"Yeah," Miley nodded in agreement.

"Because, we're stronger than that."

"Yup."

"And just because a quarter of the sophomores in the school saw it doesn't mean it should eat away at our friendship. I mean… I don't wanna… I don't wanna just exchange single words with you and not be able to talk to you normally. And I don't wanna stop hearing your voice because of something silly like this... "

Miley paused for a moment, his last sentence making her face warm a little. When she saw his reaction hadn't been a declaration of love, she let out a half disappointed, half relieved sigh.

"Yeah," she said confidently, turning to glance at him. He was still staring up at nothing, avoiding her gaze. "Because, whatever anyone says, we know it was just an accident."

"Yeah," Oliver replied, still not looking at her.

She looked back at the ocean again.

"So, are we cool?" Miley said, and Oliver turned to look at her, a fond smile crossing his face. There seemed to be an air of déjà vu as he looked into her eyes. He paused, and both took in the moment, until he gave her a curt nod.

"Yeah. We're cool."

There was no hug this time, though… it wasn't as easy as it had been before. Awkwardness was still something amongst them, and it wouldn't disappear immediately.

Oliver turned back to staring at nothing, and both remained silent, as the sun continued to set.

A small snicker cut through the stillness, and Miley's head turned sharply towards Oliver, as he covered his mouth like he'd sworn. She smiled curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just – kissing you. I just never thought of it – never thought I'd ever kiss you. And then it happens by accident and," he let out a small laugh, "dude, I just realized that I'd never really ever kiss you in the history of ever unless it was by accident."

Miley's eyebrows rose, something pulling at her heartstrings.

"Ouch," she let out quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

He must've noticed her slightly hurt expression, and he frowned.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way. I mean – I meant," he finally backed off of the railing, as he scratched his head to think. "I mean, I wouldn't kiss you. I just never thought of it… except for when I didn't know you were Hannah Montana. I mean, I thought of kissing her but –" he paused, realizing he was just making things worse. Miley only listened on, a small, amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Just… I wouldn't have kissed you. But, I didn't really have a problem with it."

At this she turned to look at him, her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"N – no, I mean…, you're my best friend, and I wouldn't have ever considered kissing you before this," he finally let out.

Miley smiled at his flustered composure, and turned back to the water.

"Don't worry Oliver, I get it," she said, and he nodded.

"That sounded like a 'shut up Oliver, you're digging yourself into a deeper hole' sentence," he said, scratching his head.

"And that, it was," she let out with a chuckle.

He let out a small laugh.

Silence finally took over.

"Any guy would be lucky to kiss you, so, don't let my donutness make you feel bad," he said quietly, and Miley turned to look at him, surprised.

He was now leaned against the railing, facing the beach as well, the distance between them not as big as before.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to smile at her.

"I just made things more awkward, didn't I? Well… yeah. I'll still stick by what I said. I promise, I won't kiss you again – unless it's by accident," he said, holding a hand to his heart, determination crossing his face.

Miley couldn't help but laugh, the awkwardness slowly disappearing.

"Well, good," she replied. "We can stop giving Lilly a hard time now that that's settled," she said, and Oliver nodded.

"Yup."

A few more moments passed by, and Oliver had moved closer to her.

"Well, I'll be off then," he said, nodding at her, and she turned and gave him a quick hug. Awkwardness had found its way back, and managed to pry them apart.

Oliver smiled sheepishly at Miley, and nodded at her again.

"See ya."

"See ya."

He walked away, and Miley turned to the sun again, which had almost completely set.

Some regret had settled with her. For some reason, she already missed Oliver's presence more than usual, even though she couldn't help but feel a little tense with him around.

She was ready to let out a heavy sigh, when she was pulled back by the arm, and twirled, her body crashing into Oliver's. A big hand steadied her waist and another gripped her arm, as he leant forward to kiss her.

Surprise, shock, panic, and excitement coursed through her, until the only thing she could do was close her eyes and kiss back. Her hand had nearly made its way onto his arm, until he pulled back, looking into her eyes, looking just as shocked as she felt, even though it had been _he_ who'd started the kiss.

"It… it was an accident," he breathed out quietly. He looked quite afraid of what her reaction may have been. All fear dissipated, and only nervousness took over, when Miley leaned up towards him, a fond smile coming across her face. His breath caught in his throat as he stared down into her eyes.

"It's okay… accidents happen…" she said quietly, her hot breath tickling his face, making his eyes droop.

A sly smile crossed his face, as he pulled her into another 'accidental' kiss.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_End_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Here's hoping for a blushy, awkward Moliver moment on the show in the future.


End file.
